


【凯源】周日一天的活动

by Kasalyn_Mint



Category: KasalynMint
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasalyn_Mint/pseuds/Kasalyn_Mint
Summary: 一切仅供DM自娱自乐。不上升真人。谢谢。原文完成于2016年8月31日。





	【凯源】周日一天的活动

**Author's Note:**

> 一切仅供DM自娱自乐。不上升真人。谢谢。
> 
> 原文完成于2016年8月31日。

**短篇**  
  
**同居同居同居**  
  
**考試前的一個坑坑……**  
  
**应该会特短…………吧……**  
  
**取标题名废………**  
  
**and 坚决不要再挖坑了……（啪啪打脸，你能做到再说吧）**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
｛周日一早｝  
  
  
“喂，起床啦小懒虫！太阳都晒屁股了，你别再睡了！再睡下去就要变猪了！”  
  
  
  
  
“唔……哎呀……你嘿烦诶！我要睡觉！！”  
  
  
  
  
“我数到三，你再不起来我就把你锁在家里不让你出去哦。原本还打算带你出去玩来着。”  
  
  
  
  
“………”  
  
  
  
  
“一、”  
  
  
  
  
“……”  
  
  
  
  
“二、”  
  
  
  
  
“…………好啦好啦，起就起嘛，谁怕谁，哼！”  
  
  
  
  
“乖。这样才对嘛！”  
  
  
  
  
王源起身把身体坐直了，甩了甩还有些昏昏沉沉的脑袋，用手揉了揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，慢慢的睁开了眼。  
  
  
  
  
睁开眼后他就瞪着一双杏眼，看向扰了他清梦的罪魁祸首——王俊凯。  
  
  
  
  
王俊凯这边呢，则若无其事的回看着他，催促他快点洗漱好、换好衣后去吃早餐，吃完早餐后就带他出去。  
  
  
  
  
王源心不甘情不愿的从床上下来，慢悠悠地走到卫生间去洗漱。洗漱完后又慢悠悠的换了一身衣服，然后就走到客厅里去吃早餐了。  
  
  
  
  
王俊凯看着慢吞吞吃着早饭的王源，只好由着他去了，只是告诉他早些吃完就能早点出去玩，然后自己就继续吃着碗里剩下的东西了。  
  
  
  
  
王源听了这才加快了速度，把碗里的东西都清得一干二净。这时王俊凯也已经吃完了，他起身收拾了饭桌上的碗碟，然后拿去厨房清洗完毕后，便带上家里的钥匙，和王源一起出门了。  
  
  
  
  
王俊凯把王源带到了他们好久都没去的游乐场。才是一抵达到游乐场，王源就立刻两眼冒光，然后向旁边的人发问。  
  
  
  
  
“王俊凯，这是真的么？你怎么会突然把我带到这里啊？”  
  
  
  
  
“哈哈，傻子，我们好久都没来了啊，趁着今天有空，就想着带你来咯！”  
  
  
  
  
“啊啊啊啊啊真的么？太好了！就知道你对我最好了！”  
  
  
  
  
“哈哈，你开心就好。”看来我真的没选错啊。  
  
  
  
  
游乐场里的人很多，但是谁也都没有特别去注意任何一个人。在游乐场里的王源就像个孩子那样放下了课业上的紧张、生活里繁杂琐碎的事情，全情投入在玩这方面。王俊凯看着他这样，不禁亮出了两颗虎牙。  
  
  
  
  
王源玩得累了就跑去找一直跟着他转换地方的王俊凯，至于为什么他不跟着王源一起玩，大概是想看着他玩吧。  
  
  
  
  
“累了吧？休息一会吧。饿了么？一起去吃午餐吧！”  
  
  
  
  
“咕噜咕噜……额…被你这么一说好像真的饿了……”  
  
  
  
  
“那我们去吃点东西吧！”  
  
  
  
  
“好！”  
  
  
  
  
离开了游乐场去到附近的餐馆吃了午餐后，王俊凯王源以散步的形式慢慢的走在回家的路上。一路上沉默没有说什么，只是肩并肩的走在一起，这大概是多年来的默契吧。  
  
  
  
  
忽然王俊凯开口打破了这份宁静。  
  
  
  
  
“你还想去哪里么？”  
  
  
  
  
王源想了一下，说：“不了，太累了，走回去只是要消化消化一下吃的东西。”  
  
  
  
  
“嗯，那回去后要做什么呢？”  
  
  
  
  
“嗯……洗个澡然后睡个午觉吧。午休后就去复习吧。”  
  
  
  
  
“嗯，好。”  
  
  
  
  
回到家后，王源如在回家路上所说的那样去做了。王俊凯也在他洗完澡后去洗澡然后陪着他去午休了。（不要多想，这是分房睡的，别怪我赶着发一篇匆匆带过……………）  
  
  
  
  
午休过后，王俊凯王源各自复习起自己的课业了。  
  
  
  
  
王俊凯一边复习一边注意着时间，等到了晚饭的点，他就放下手里的书到厨房里开始忙碌起来了。  
  
  
  
  
阵阵香味飘进王源的鼻子里，他不禁咽了咽口水，肚子也开始打起鼓来了。  
  
  
  
  
王俊凯把饭菜做好了放到餐桌上，就叫王源出来吃晚饭了。  
  
  
  
  
王源看见饭桌上的美味，就想直接用手把它拿起来吃了，但被眼疾手快的王俊凯挡下了并催促他去洗手。王源只好乖乖的去洗了手才回到饭桌上拿起筷子吃了起来。  
  
  
  
  
吃完晚饭后，王俊凯和王源就收拾书包去了，明天还得早起去上学呢！  
  
  
  
  
临睡前王俊凯跟王源讨了每天睡前的晚安吻后就回去自己房里睡觉了。  
  
  
  
  
**～完～**  
  
晚安，拉灯。  
  
  
\--------------------------  
  
我的天哪，现在才把坑弄完，要死了……我要读书啦


End file.
